


Another Place § Another Day

by Vefurepo



Category: Thaloverse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vefurepo/pseuds/Vefurepo
Summary: A story from another place,During another day.





	Another Place § Another Day

Sora sortit du bâtiment, son sac dans le dos, et se rendit dans la grande cour. Au loin, il vit Roxas, seul sur son téléphone. Il se dirigea vers lui pour le saluer.

\- Salut Roxas. Tu regardes quoi ? Demanda-t-il, voyant qu’il regardait une vidéo.

\- Oh, salut Sora. C’est un trailer de lancement pour un jeux vidéo. Enfin, on sait pas vraiment quand il sortira mais il y a une démo qui sort dans pas longtemps.

\- Ah ok. Et comment il s’appelle ?

\- Climax&Methan

**|-Loading-[Thaloverse]-Wait-Patiently-|**


End file.
